


Polyamory

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six snapshots of the five of them's odd relationship.  Mangaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamory

When Nagahisa hits eighteen he approaches Mirai with a stammered question. "W-would you, I mean..." Mirai waits for him to finish while he babbles about Elegy being a little scary and not wanting to have his first time with a man or have a threesome, foursome, fivesome to lose his virginity. When he's done, she smiles and kisses him.

His first time is all he hoped it could be; Mirai is gentle but he knows she's not doing this out of a sense of pity. He comes quicker than expected but she doesn't seem to mind, so he doesn't either.

* * *

When Zett wraps one arm around Setsuna and the other around Nagahisa, Setsuna looks around to see if there's anybody around before realizing: this is Makai. The demons don't care whether he has a boyfriend, or even how many he has.

Cautiously, he slips an arm around Zett in turn. Nearby, a basilisk yawns and continues reading the paper.

Nagahisa threads his fingers with his, having come to the same realization. A nekomata glances at them, smiles, and goes back to chatting with her siren friend.

It's always sad to leave Makai where they can freely do things like this.

* * *

The weight of Zett's pride doesn't rest on whether he's wearing his normal clothes or a frilly dress. But it seems like the weight of the girls' arousal does, so...

"Come here," says Elegy, and Zett crawls across the bed until he's right in front of her. "Show me what you've got."

He duly flips up his dress. Mirai says, "That doesn't look very comfortable," as she slides her hand into his panties. It suddenly gets a lot less comfortable.

Elegy bares her breasts and Zett gives one a lick. "Naughty girl," she says.

He just grins. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

Elegy doesn't have chains or whips - Setsuna's never been happy about being restrained and pain strikes the 'I'll do what I want' reflex in him. What she does have is a finely tuned sense of how to manage him.

"Setsuna," she says firmly. "That last battle."

He tenses up.

"Promise me you won't take another stupid hit for me again." She crosses her arms and waits.

Elegy's a tough girl. She knows how to fight and fight well. All the same... Setsuna knows himself, how he works.

He sighs. "Rutabaga."

"All right," Elegy says, and lets the matter drop.

* * *

When Setsuna and Mirai roll around on the fur carpet of one of Makai's finest hotels, they're really just rolling around. Nagahisa watches from the bed, bemused.

"Come join us, Nagahisa," calls Mirai, not stopping. "It's really soft, it's divine~"

"Wouldn't it be hellish, here?" Nagahisa asks, cracking a small smile. "Okay." He sits down on the carpet and takes his shoes and socks off. "It does feel great."

"We should get naked and just lie on this carpet forever," says Setsuna.

"Room service would have a fit." Mirai tosses her shirt off, and it lands on Nagahisa's face. "Sorry!"

* * *

Elegy and Zett are the only two full demons in the group, and that leads to a little understanding about blood.

Blood is natural. If bites to the lip draw blood, that's to be expected. Neither of them minds licking it away, or smearing it on the other's chest and kissing again.

They're not vampires: they don't live off blood or make an especial habit of drawing it, except in bed. Then it's no holds barred, any way to get the other to writhe under them is fine, and neither of them is squeamish about using blood to do it.

* * *

Zett has always wondered a little if Nagahisa acts the way he does because he's guilty about the things he put the rest of them through. Nagahisa says that's not it, though; he genuinely enjoys being of help to other people, and that goes double for people he's in a relationship with. So Zett believes him.

Zett has not lost anything since Nagahisa came along, because Nagahisa has a memory an elephant would envy. The moment Zett wonders where he put his set of keys to Setsuna's apartment, Nagahisa pipes up with exactly where they are. It's amazing; he's grateful.

* * *

Sometimes they all get together and collapse into a pile of appreciation for one of them. Today it's Mirai, and why not? Mirai is pretty amazing.

Zett takes her first, and Mirai leans back into him with Setsuna and Elegy at her breasts. Nagahisa is below, licking at her as she gasps and moans words that aren't any of their names, or don't last long enough to be distinguished as one. She's loud when she climaxes, and she pushes Zett into finishing as well.

Afterwards, Elegy pushes Zett out of the way, and Mirai laughs, saying, "Yes, your turn next."

* * *

Nagahisa isn't quite comfortable on Earth, most of the time. There's a lot of times when he's not quite comfortable, so it comes as a surprise when he tugs at Setsuna's sleeve and asks for them to go to a formal ball. Setsuna doesn't have the heart to say no.

Setsuna feels awkward in his suit that he's sure he looks stupid in, but Nagahisa seems to stand taller, speak more confidently. It's said that the clothes make the man, and for once Nagahisa is enjoying himself, so the cost of the clothing and the entry tickets is worth it.

* * *

Mirai prefers to top. Setsuna also prefers to top, so they switch off.

Just because he prefers it the other way around doesn't mean he can't enjoy it when Mirai lubes up her strap-on and slides into him. The feeling of fullness gets less and less awkward every time, but he suspects it'll always feel just a little weird until she starts moving.

She's considerate enough, of course, to stroke him off while she thrusts into him, eventually reaching a certain spot, and he gasps and groans into his pillow. He always makes embarrassing noises during sex. That's not different.

* * *

Elegy and Mirai are naturally competitive. They get along well enough, but they always enjoy one-upping each other. Maybe it's a girl thing.

Setsuna and Zett are roped into their competitions occasionally, such as the sex ones. The 'who can make a boyfriend come faster' competition is rewarded with the last chocolate cookie on the shelf.

Elegy goes straight for Setsuna's dick while Mirai takes a little more time to work Zett up, hands and mouth all over him. She's more sensuous when she does take him in her, and Elegy more forceful.

(It's a tie. They split the cookie.)

* * *

Elegy has to admit that Mirai's gotten a lot better at getting her off since they were inexperienced. She's figured out that the best position for pleasing Elegy is when she's sitting on her face, and now when Elegy's in a bad mood Mirai just starts rolling down her stockings and Elegy perks up at once.

Maybe it's just the angle, or maybe it's the way she can be as forceful or as gentle with her pressure as she likes and Mirai will have to take it. Maybe it's just Mirai's smile afterward and whispered, "Was that good, your highness?"

* * *

They're all dating, but there's a different level of comfort between each of them. Zett and Mirai get along best, but they both love Setsuna as well, and Setsuna loves them both even though he loves Elegy too. Nagahisa latched onto Mirai quickly, but he's comfortable with the rest of them... except Elegy.

Elegy admits that she can be somewhat scary, but she doesn't have anything against Nagahisa, so how to keep him from backing up when she approaches him?

Ah.

This time, she pounces, and Nagahisa's squeaks turn into laughter as she tickles him relentlessly.

Maybe that will help.

* * *

Elegy is a princess. Granted, her father's power was gained illegitimately, and granted she hates him deeply, and granted she was part of the group to take him down...

But there are nice parts of being a princess, too. Such as this large puddle in the road.

Zett flies over it and looks back at them. "Aren't you going to cross? It's just a puddle."

Nagahisa nudges Setsuna. "Take off your jacket."

"Why?"

"I don't have one and there's Elegy."

Elegy stomps through before they can mess up Setsuna's jacket, but... it was good of them to offer for her.

* * *

Mirai admits there are some stereotypically girly things that she enjoys, like clothes that she looks cute in. Finding the right size is still a pain for her, but she does enjoy the end result.

Dragging the boys to shop with her is a little vindictive, but she needs somebody's advice, and Elegy has that hat and those stockings. No thanks.

While Setsuna and Nagahisa groan and say the same thing about every dress, Zett pays close attention and gives good feedback; next time she'll just bring him to the stores.

...Except that his shopping takes even longer than hers.

* * *

"Okay, hold that pose," says Elegy, dipping her brush into paint. "That's good."

The other three glance at each other while trying to hold their positions.

"Elegy... I don't think this will work," says Nagahisa. "It's, well..."

"You can't paint three people having sex," Setsuna says. "We can't hold this that long."

"But how else am I supposed to have an accurate reference!" Elegy continues painting. "It won't take that long... really."

Mirai sighs heavily. "Just take a photograph, it'll last longer." Rocking her hips, she ends all thought of keeping still, while Elegy sighs at her now useless canvas.

* * *

Dionysus has fantastic wine, the kind that drug dealers on Earth would dream about making their products replicate. Elegy procures some with her connections and pours some for Mirai and Setsuna.

Being from Earth, they're totally unprepared. They don't remember much of the experience the next day, but a few highlights include: Mirai giggling so hard she fell over, Setsuna speaking animatedly about the similarities of Jack Frosts to pigeons, and Elegy just sipping her drink and watching them make fools of themselves.

It's fun, but the hangover the next morning isn't. Still, all in all it was worth it.

* * *

When Mirai and Setsuna team up on Zett nowadays, it's much easier now than then.

For one thing, Zett has wings now, and those are an obvious weak spot. Mirai can just run her hands over one of them and Zett will immediately stop talking, breaking off in a soft gasp. Setsuna uses that time to get Zett's jacket off from behind, and the spot where Zett's wings meet his back is even more sensitive.

If they spend long enough on his wings, they can make him come from just from that, and then they can embarrass him about it.

* * *

They're comfortable together, in combination after combination.

It doesn't matter if Zett can look over Nagahisa's shoulder and see Mirai and Elegy in liplock, because he had just planned to be doing that to Nagahisa anyway. Mirai slides her hands down Elegy's dress, hears her gasp at the same time as Nagahisa's soft calls of Zett's name, and knows that he's enjoying it just as much as her own partner is right now.

It doesn't matter who comes first or even who's sleeping with who, because after everyone's done they all end up laying around together in a content heap.

* * *

There are things about Zett that Setsuna doesn't understand, but accepts.

For example, Zett can get off just by getting Setsuna off. Not every time they sleep together, but more than just once. Zett will go down on him without hesitation, will bat his hands away if he tries to return the favor during, and will reveal a sticky mess if he tries to return the favor after.

It's not something Setsuna can do in return for Zett, but Zett doesn't want him to. He doesn't get it, but it's a part of Zett, and he loves all of Zett.

* * *

Sometimes Nagahisa watches. When he's tired and not up for anything strenuous himself, or when he just feels like doing something else, he'll sit back and watch the others have sex instead.

Elegy and Setsuna have an understanding between them that's visible. He's least tempted to get in between them when he watches, appreciating how well they move together instead. They're always this close, and bed should be no exception for them.

Nagahisa sees how they smile when they have sex, their looks of ecstasy, and it makes him happy. He feels all right, being on the outside of that.

* * *

Sometimes Nagahisa watches.

Zett is a show-off in many things, and he knows it. He knows Elegy is, too, and when Nagahisa asks if he can stay around they almost always say yes. It turns them on to have an audience, to have someone else appreciate how incredibly good-looking, suave, and talented in bed they are.

At least, he's fairly sure that's what Nagahisa's appreciating. He's never asked exactly why he sticks around, Elegy hasn't asked either, and they probably won't ask for a while to keep the illusion that they're just gods of sex. Nagahisa hasn't corrected them yet.

* * *

Mirai has bad days like anyone else. She has cranky days, days when she yells at Elegy for something little. When it's one of Elegy's cranky days too, she yells at her back and it's a terrible mess.

On those days, Nagahisa intentionally puts himself in her path, holding out freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Mirai's favorites. She thanks him and devours the whole lot.

Later on those days, Elegy and Mirai will meet and, without either of them apologizing out loud for being in a snip earlier, end up cuddling on the couch. It does wonders for their moods.

* * *

From Mirai's empirical standpoint, they all look cute when they blush, but Zett and Nagahisa are the cutest.

From Zett's empirical standpoint, they all look cute when they blush, but Mirai is the cutest.

From Nagahisa's empirical standpoint, please stop teasing him to test this, you're going to give him a heart attack.

The other two laugh and relent a little, and Nagahisa sulks and complains about the others all being harder to tease than him. Zett points out that he just isn't good at this sort of thing, and Mirai pats his head, which just makes Nagahisa blush more.

* * *

Being at the mercy of two demons is always dangerous, even if you happen to be dating those two demons. Setsuna's situation is no exception to the rule.

Elegy and Zett work him up and let him back down again, intentionally moving out of sync, never letting him quite get over the edge. His body shakes and tremors, and it's intense and maddening and good but it's not good enough and when will this be over-

"Should we take pity on him?" Elegy asks.

Zett thinks about it. "Not yet."

* * *

Sometimes Mirai forgets, with Zett.

He's a demon incarnated in a human body who became one of her best friends when they were kids before he recovered his memories as a demon. She met him again in the demon world after he took care of her after her near-death experience there. Now she's dating him, along with a few other people she also loves.

"Are you ready to go out?" Zett asks her, sticking his head in her doorway. "-oh, I guess you're not."

Halfway undressed, Mirai throws a pillow at him and listens to him laugh.

Zett manages to make it feel so right that it must be normal.


End file.
